Conversations Over Video Games
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Mahou Sensei Negima][Dialogue Series] A series of dialogue interludes reassures normalicy and the bonding of student and teacher.
1. Chapter 1 : Conversations Over Video

Conversations Over Video Games

Written by Shaun Garin

Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

"What's this?"

"A video game. Want to try?"

"It looks kind of complicated."

"Here, I'll start a new game."

"No, that's okay. I'll pick off from where you left off."

"Okay. First of all, those are your three characters. That's your swordsman."

"Magical?"

"No, that's saved for your mage, but your characters aren't set to it. Okay, your Active Time Battle gauge is full. Press X to select your character and then confirm her attack."

"I clicked it. Oh wow, that's a really neat attack with his sword. I wonder if I could duplicate that?"

"Possibly. Okay, your second character filled up. Watch the time gauges and select your techniques. Okay, she's a gunner. Go to her techniques. Yeah, there you go. Select Trigger Happy. Now press the R1 Button really fast!"

"Which one is the R1 button?"

"That one. Oh, you got a few shots in. Okay, your swordswoman needs life. Click on item and then select a Hi-Potion and then select her. Yeah, that's it."

"This is really neat. I didn't have one of these when I was growing up. Does Asuna-san know you have one?"

"Not really. This was lent to me by Makie anyhow. She's got a stash of video games in her room. She's probably the biggest gamer out of all of us anyhow."

"When I saw that magic card game, I thought it was the only thing you guys played."

"Not really. I kind of loved these games myself. Magic, wizards, swords and sorcery. Makes one wonder how things would have turned out if you didn't come into our lives, Negi-sensei."

"I guess I was here at the right time."

"Negi-sensei? Um... why'd you come here anyhow? Surely it isn't simply to visit."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. After all, I am your biggest fan."

"I... sorry. I didn't expect you to say that."

"Don't. You have a good heart."

"Please. Our class is far from normal."

"And yet here we are, playing video games on your computer through a game machine I barely know. We're normal. You just need to think of these things at times."

"Heh. When did you turn into such an adult?"

"Hehehehehe."

"Just for that smirk, I'm going to kick your butt. Prepare to die against the power of Chiu, fool!"

"I'm beginning to think Makie-san didn't lend these things do you."

"Shut up, choose your character and play."


	2. Chapter 2 : Object Lessons

Object Lessons

Written By Shaun Garin

Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All characters are used for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Ne..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come out today?"

"I had nothing better to do."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Really?"

"You're really annoying today, aren't you?"

"I'm just excited."

"You and Takamichi-sensei went all out, didn't you?"

"Eh? Um, no, it was just all flash and bang."

"Uh huh."

"So you never gave me a full response."

"About what?"

"Why you came out."

"I had nothing better to do."

"You keep saying that but I know you're actually interested."

"Brat."

"That computer you have. Are you watching everything on it as well?"

"Sort of."

"Hey, there's a minimized thing here."

"Hey, don't touch that!"

"What kind of game is this?"

"It's another RPG. I doubt you'd be much interested in it, considering you need to keep focused on the tournament."

"Um, well..."

"Fine, here. This is your character, the Prince of the Netherworld. With him are his "Loyal" Vassals, Etna and Flonne."

"So you're playing as a demon? That's different. Most games you play as a hero."

"A lot of them are like that. But Laharl is different. He's the son of King Krechevskoy, the former ruler of the Netherworld. I'm deep into Episode 12 right now."

"Ehhhh! What is with that attack?"

"So I'm at level 3000. So what?"

"That's more than the game you showed me. I wonder if we could become that strong."

"I doubt it. Humans can only get so strong you know."

"But still, I like that Overlord's Wrath. Hmm..."

"You're such a KID, taken in by the big explosive techniques."

"Hey, you threw that poor Penguin into the enemy and it blew up!"

"Duh, Prinnies are good when you run out of SP and need a chance to slow people down."

"Prinny?"

"Prinnies in this game are penguin-like shells, housing the souls of sinners. When they atone for their sins, they are brought to the afterlife by Death during the Red Moon."

"No kidding?"

"Of course it's just a game but if you take the idea literally, you could probably find someone who'd believe in it."

"Expendable Explosive Soldiers. Sounds interesting."

"Heh. In any case, the next match is starting up. I'd better minimize it for now."

"I didn't know you could play games like this on computers."

"One word; Emulator."


	3. Chapter 3 : Selection of Prinnies

Selection of Prinnies

Written by Shaun Garin

Mahou Sensei Negima is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters are used for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"How about this?"

"Hmm... no. Not that."

"That one?"

"No..."

"Ah, found it!"

"Oh it's so cute! What is it?"

"I was told it's called a Prinny."

"I'm sure she'll love it. So why the sudden gift buying?"

"After the terrifying events that was yesterday, I thought I'd take the opportunity to thank Chisame-chan."

"Aw that's so sweet Negi! So you came all the way out here to Tokyo's RosenQueen store just to get her something?"

"Yeah. I know she'll like it. Oh, wait, this one might be better."

"Ehhh? It's so much more expensive than the other. Why not the last one?"

"Because this one can have the pouch open and close. Trust me, it'll be fun."

* * *

"A thank you gift? I didn't do anything important."

"I just felt like it. Here."

"A... Prinny?"

"Yeah, we spent so much time talking yesterday that I thought, well..."

"That's... nice of you. Thank you. Hmm? Something's sticking out of the pouch."

"It's just kind of a joke really..."

"Negi's Soul, Quantity One, dood."

"Ahhh, it's too embarrassing! Please can I have it back?"

"Hey... Negi. Thanks. I'll hold onto your soul for a while too."

"What?"

"You gave me this Prinny. In a way it's a part of you too. Don't think I want to hang out with you or anything often but..."

"That's fine, I don't expect you too. Just you know, smile a little more often."

"Heh. You really are a kid. Hate to see a girl cry."

"You're too serious when you're so pretty."

"..."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"... no. Nothing wrong. Just was surprised. That's all."

"Hehe."

"What?"

"You're smiling dood."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are dood!"

"And stop talking like a Prinny!"

"Why dood? This being silly dood?"

"You... little... that's it, I'm gonna go Etna on you!"

"Help me dood! I'm being attacked by an Etna, dood!"

"Die punk!"

"Doooooooooood!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Taking The Bait

Taking The Bait

Written by Shaun Garin

Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All characters are copyrighted by him.

* * *

"So like this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, battle then. I'll play a five point assault on your life."

"Frog Wall. At the cost of three water mana, it prevents damage to my life."

"Urgh."

"You're not too good at this, are you, sensei?"

"Hey, they said you were the best in the class at this! How could I win?"

"Simple tactics and skill use."

"Okay, I'll lay Flying Owl out for two mana and then pump it's power up by a one-one counter with it's effect, bringing it to four-four. Then I'll place two pitfalls and say go."

"Draw. Hmmm... Bullfrog Croak. Targeting the Flying Owl for a five-five assault."

"Ow."

"Why did you ask me if I wanted to play?"

"Well... I tried the game once, back in Kansai and thought it could be a fun diversion."

"I also noticed you spend a little more time with Chisame-chan."

"Ehh? You too?"

"Hmm..."

"Yue-san, that look is scary."

"No, I'm just thinking. It's good that you're spending time with a few more people. And it'll soon be fall, just in time for the Festival."

"Hmm... yeah."

"I think that finished your life off since my Dreaded Frog Hell card kicks in."

"You're right. Maybe I should stick to video games."

"It's strange."

"What is?"

"You're... so adult-like. And yet, you're younger than I am. It's sometimes difficult to balance the two."

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, I was just speaking my thoughts out loud. In any case, thank you for the game, Negi-sensei. See Paru if you want to find some better cards for your Owls."

"Sure. Thanks for showing me how to play properly."

"Not a problem."


	5. Chapter 5 : Point and Click

Conversations Over Video Games

Written by Shaun Garin

Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All other games owned by their respective creators.

* * *

"You're the last person I thought I'd see playing a video game."

"ACK! Negi!"

"It's okay, I've seen so many of them lately… uh, what SORT of game is this anyhow?"

"… To Heart 2."

"… wait a moment. Isn't that a Leaf H-Game or something?"

"… you're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"I suppose I shouldn't. Being a teacher, I should reprimand you but… I just want to know why you're playing it."

"…"

"C'mon…"

"I'm having trouble dealing with women, okay?"

"And playing To Heart 2, even the non-h version is how you're going to… learn?"

"Not everyone is a born heartbreaker."

"True."

"Wha? HEY! The hell you think you're doing! Hands off the mouse!"

"Geez, you have no originality, do you?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You immediately went for the character with the biggest breasts."

"… If this gets out to Chizune-neechan…"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything… IF you train me more."

"What do I look like, your master? Freaking get your own trainer you screen-watcher!"

"Aw geez Kotarou-kun, don't be like that."

"Hmph, well maybe… if you can convince your ermine to lend me Pia Carrot Super DX."

"I'll drag it away from his fuzzy hands if I have to."

"Deal."

"Deal. Now move over. I'll show you how this is done."

"You're a real piece of work there Negi."

"This is one of our few downtime Time Jumps Kotarou-kun. Lets make the most of it and see how far we can get before jumping back again."

"Right. Hey guys! Keep it down over there!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"What he said."

"You know, I think there was a downside to actually using the same room over and over again to play video games. It's getting crowded in here."

"Naw. Chisame-san said she would find a way to get an X-Box and we'd have a big Halo thing going on. I think there's enough duplicate boxes to make the head spin."

"When did that happen?"

"I think we got bored around the fifteenth loop and we raided a game store."

"… and you did this without me. Real nice there Negi."


	6. Chapter 6 : Force Feedback

Conversations Over Video Games

Written by Shaun Garin

Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu

* * *

"You know, he's not half bad, that brat. But I still think we should kill him before he starts breaking hearts again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it a hunch, Chachamaru. After I saw what he's capable of, he's a natural heart breaker. A lot of girls are going to have their dreams stepped on if he doesn't rein it in."

"… Are you worried, Chisame-san?"

"Hell no! I'm just concerned that the brat'll do something that'll screw up the rest of his time here. You've seen what can happen when he's with Ako and she's the most gun-shy around guys since she got rejected two years ago."

"Oi, Neechan I think the problem here is that you're jealous."

"Me! JEALOUS! Why you… stupid brat! Take this; hyper combo!"

"… That's completely unfair neechan. You know I suck at these games."

"It's a game of Super Smash Bros. for the Gamecube. Get over it."

"But you lodged me into the corner and started mashing the B button!"

"Chisame-san, it's not like Kotarou-san has played these games often."

"He'll learn, Chachamaru. Besides that, there's half a dozen of him in this room alone. He can learn from experience."

"Talk about being in two places at once. You know, I should get going so that Chizuru-neechan doesn't try to tie me to her back to keep me from running around."

"She's gotten used to you anyhow that's for certain. Although I think the jury is out on if Ayaka has gotten used to you."

"The old lady? She and I fight like cats and dogs!"

"There's the problem in itself you know; you just don't get along with people who get mad at you often. What happens if I punch you in the head?"

"I don't fight girls, you know that. Well, except for squinty-neechan anyhow."

"There lies your answer; you can't stand seeing cute women cry."

"HEY!"

"Er, Chisame-san?"

"I'm on a roll here Chachamaru. I think you need to learn how to interact with women a little more. Here; sit down here and I'll load up a game for you."

"Comic Party?"

"It's a game, non-h since it's the Dreamcast anyhow. Try not to screw up since this is a do or die scenario."

"… That look is scary, Chisame-san."

"If he's going to start learning how to interact with women, he'd best begin easily."

"Uh huh, and what are these for anyhow?"

"You'll see in a moment. Just interact with them like you would normally."

"UGH! She… she shot me!"

"…"

"…"

"… Satomi didn't warn me about that, really Chachamaru."

"Force feedback…"

"I… I think I'm bleeding…"


End file.
